


Love is everywhere

by SuckerForCheese



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForCheese/pseuds/SuckerForCheese
Summary: Félix Agreste was the perfect alpha and wizard but meeting Marinette Dupain Cheng, an amazing omega and witch, was starting to prove him wrong.The wizarding world is in danger once again, they might be the key to stop everything before the downfall of every wizard, witch and muggle in the world.i really don't know how to write summaries.





	1. Good News

Being an alpha had its perks, but for Félix Agreste that wasn’t the case. Sure, he could do as he pleased but always keeping in mind the Agreste blood. 

He was the son of Gabriel and Emilie Agreste. He hated being an Agreste. Hated that his father had controlled his life since he was a child, doing as he pleased with him as if he were a puppet even when his mother didn’t agree with him.

His father, a wizard as cold as ice, had disappeared two years ago, a few months before Félix's fifteen birthday. After months and years of looking for him they still had no leads, Aurors had advised them to think of him as dead. He missed him deeply, he was his father after all but being able to make his own choices made him miss his father less and an unpleasant feeling grew on him from watching his mother crumble year by year.

His mother had tried to keep moving forward but it was hard, she still missed her other half. Mates weren’t supposed to be separated. The bond his mother and father had was slowly breaking. She was barely managing her omega senses, her need to be with her mate and be a family once more nearly had her succumbing to depression but she kept going for her son.

As an alpha it was his job to care of his mother now that his father was gone. Félix knew his mother wouldn’t accept help and he respected that but hated that he couldn’t do anything to make her happy again.

Anyways, today he was starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had placed him in Slytherin six years ago, it had barely touched his head when it screamed Slytherin. It fitted him really well, it made his father and mother proud when he was placed there.

They were already at the train station, ten minutes till the train was set to go when his mother hugged him tightly and whispered:

“Fé, my sweet child” she stopped, a lump forming in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. “You have to be strong; I know it hasn’t been easy but know that I love you more than anything in the world. I hope you have a good year, keep getting good grades and if you have a problem send me a letter and I’ll see what we can do”

Félix hugged her, knowing how much his mother was suffering, wishing his father would just come back for his mother.

“I love you, mom” he kissed her forehead squeezing her tighter he scented her as a warning to other alphas. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Say hi to grandmother”

He ended the hug, kissing her on the cheek, he grabbed his baggage and Plagg’s cage and entered the train, stopping a moment to breathe and relax his posture, putting a blank look on his face he went to find his friends.

When he finally found them, they were looking at him with mirth, he put his things on the floor and sat down. He took a look at their appearances.

Allegra Nott, an omega. With her porcelain skin, turquoise eyes and soft brown hair, she was quite the beauty and the untypical omega. She was strong headed and had alphas cowering under her glare. Even with all her “faults” she was still chased by many alphas and betas.

Allan Avery, a beta. With his black hair, green eyes and olive skin, he had an easy-going attitude, putting fights to an end, after all betas were the peace makers.

And finally, Claude Greengrass, an alpha. Claude has hazel eyes and light brown hair. He was a jerk most of the time, a loyal friend and funny. He always lightened the mood.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, getting Plagg (his cat) out of his cage so he could play with Kaalki and Orikko, Allegra’s and Claude’s cats.

They just smiled and instead of answering, Allegra passed him the Daily Prophet, she pointed down to an article that said: _This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the traditional Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbaton Academy of Magic from France and Durmstrang Institute from eastern Europe will be joining Hogwarts, each one with a champion…_

_“_Seriously?” he asks, his heart beating too fast.

“Yes, mother received a letter from the headmistress asking her if she would like to participate on something she couldn’t say” Allan took the Daily Prophet from Félix, he started to read the article once more.

“I can’t wait to see the girls from Beauxbatons, I’ve heard they’re really beautiful, some have even Véela blood making them more beautiful” Claude said letting out a wistful sigh, missing the hurt expression Allegra was shooting him.

“Stop being so shallow” Félix tried to shut up Claude for Allegra’s sake knowing how much of a jerk his cousin could be.

“It’s a joke, Fé” Claude said, standing up and flopping down on Allegra’s lap. “I only have eyes for my queen”

Allegra pushed him to the ground, glaring at Claude she turned around covering herself with a blanket and falling asleep.

“You are so fucked” Allan whispered; Claude just looked at Allegra with puppy eyes.

Silence reigned. The rest of the trip Felix spent the time reading about mythological monsters, focusing on Veelas.

“Allegra, wake up” Félix said, shaking her shoulder. She blinked sleepily at him.

“Are we there yet?” she asked, pulling herself up and grabbing Kaalki’s cage.

“Yes”

They gathered their things and made their way to the exit where they saw a familiar face trying to get out.

“Holy Hell!” Claude exclaimed “We need to get out of here” They rapidly moved but not before olive-green eyes followed their attempted escape, grinning like a mad man the person went out.

Arriving at Hogwarts has always given him chills. It’s a place where Félix feels at home. It feels nice to be in a place with happy, kind people, even if everyone isn’t like that, but that doesn't ruin the main essence of Hogwarts.

Entering the Great Hall, where selections are made for new students, Felix noted that there were two new tables, one between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables while the other was located between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's.

Felix and his friends sat in the middle of the table as they waited for the Headmistress to start the usual speech.

" The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.

There are four houses; Gryffindor founded by Godric Gryffindor, the Gryffindor house emphasizes the traits of courage as well as daring, nerve, and chivalry. Hufflepuff founded by Helga Hufflepuff, the Hufflepuff house values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Slytherin founded by Salazar Slytherin, this house values ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. And finally, Ravenclaw founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, this house values intelligence, knowledge, and wit.

You must remember, all houses are good, rivalries are in the past, move forward, we are all equals. We may begin the sorting ceremony”

At the end of the sorting, each house gained eight members. Before the banquet began, the headmistress, Helena McGonagall (great-granddaughter of Minerva McGonagall), got up, amplifying her voice she said:

“Some students may already know about this and others may not know, Hogwarts will be the host of the 126th Triwizard Tournament. We are happy to welcome Beauxbaton Magic Academy and Durmstrang Institute, both schools will arrive the day after tomorrow at dawn. We ask you to be kind and give them a warm welcome, as Hogwarts will be their home for the rest of the year. They will be joining you in class so they can continue with their studies. More details will be given the day they arrive. Thank you for your attention and enjoy this food.”

The Great Hall was filled with noise, students grabbing their glasses and toasting for a new year, others for the tournament and some for the macabre plans that would be taking place this year.

Felix and his friends finally arrived at the Slytherin common room, sat around the fireplace and began talking about the news even if they had already discussed it.

“So…” Claude began, grabbing Orikko by the scruff, the cat let out a hiss and swiped at him “are we going to enter the tournament?”

“If its like the last time we may not be able to enter, except Félix and Allen” Allegra said, munching on a cookie.

“Why?” Allan asked her, taking the cookie from her hand, earning a yelp from Allegra.

Félix looked at him, wondering whether he was serious or not.

Allegra took pity of him and answered “You do remember Harry Potter, right?” Allan nodded with his head. “Well, at the time when the tournament was held once again after so many years, the Minister warned everyone of what could happen and only allowed people over the age of seventeen to participate. The Goblet of Fire had a charm on, expulsing the students out of the ring of magic it was in. But someone put Harry’s name on the goblet, making him participate even though it wasn’t his fault. On the third test, the Dark Lord returned aka Voldemort, he killed Cedric Digory, the other champion from Hogwarts and once again they cancelled the tournament”

The room got colder at the mention of Voldemort, making them feel uneasy.

“I might…” Félix started to say but was interrupted by a squeal from a Blonde girl.

“Oh no” Claude murmured looking at the source.

“Félix Felicis!” the blonde girl screamed, pouncing on an irked platinum haired boy.

Chloé Bourgeois, a beta. She was the daughter of the Minster of Magic and a famous singer. She was Félix first girlfriend and even though they didn’t work out, they remained friends, despite Chloé who still was clearly in love with him.

“Chloé, we have talked about this” Félix started by disentangling himself from her arms.” I don’t like to be touched without my consent, and literally never, you know that”

“Pfff, you are ridiculous!” Chloé huffed out. Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe’s best friend, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the group.

“I really can’t stand her” Allan wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Allegra got longing look, remembering the time when she and Chloé used to be best friends “Sometimes she gets in my nerves but I still like her, she’s difficult to handle but a good friend”

They spent the rest of the hour playing chess until everyone started to yawn.

“We better get some sleep for tomorrow; we have potions with Gryffindor” Claude tried to keep from yawning.

They said goodbye to Allegra, and the boys headed for their rooms. Félix grabbed Plagg and settled him next to him, he pulled the covers from the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Beauxbatons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading the first and second chapter, i hope you enjoy it and let me know if there areany mistakes so I can edit it.

“Mari, you are going to be late, the carriage is already here”

Marinette turned around in her bed settling on her right side, burying further in the blankets and paying no attention to the outside world, enjoying the warmth provided by her blanket, till she was poked on the head by sharp claws. She woke up.

“Tikki, don’t do that!” She reprimanded her cat. She looked at the clock on the wall behind her realizing she was pretty late. She quickly put on her blue tunic and hat.

Scrambling, she grabbed Tikki’s cage and her luggage, hurrying down the stairs of her house, saying goodbye to Vani, the house elf. Outside, her parents were waiting for her, smiling at the them she took the box of sweats from her dad.

Here is a brief explanation of her parents. Sabine Cheng, a pureblood and a beta, from the famous Cheng bloodline, descendants from the first Veelas, grew up in Paris with loving parents, studied at Beauxbatons while being there she met her father, Tom Dupain. Works at St. Mugos as a healer.

Tom Dupain, a half-blood and an alpha. He studied at Beauxbatons. The sweetest man ever. Owns a bakery in the muggle world and one in Diagon alley.

They hugged her. She melted against their embrace; a tear fell from her eye, the emotions building inside her were pretty strong. It was always painful having to go to school and be away from her parents.

Sabine wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered in her ear “I’ll miss you sweetie”

“I’m going to miss my cookie” her father said, wiping snot from his nose.

“I love you, mom” Marinette said, hugging her once again and kissing her on the cheek. She did the same with her father.

Her mother checked her watch and saw that it was getting late, they hugged again and Marinette was off to Beauxbaton.

Travelling in a carriage pulled by unicorns was exciting, watching the world under her was frightful but at the same time amazing. It was the little things that made her happy.

It wasn’t a long trip to school, after all she was already in France. She passed the hours thinking about how good her life was, even though she was an omega. She was fierce and strong, never cowering under and alpha or beta. Fighting against her instincts was hard but she would give up about wanting equal opportunities.

As an omega, many boys and girls were already showing interest in her, wanting to court her but none made her heart beat faster.

Arriving at Beauxbatons was shocking to say the least. The academy really was a sight to behold, with its structure, its large gardens and forest around, it inspired everyone to be curious and brave, daring, challenging yourself to be better.

Beauxbatons is divided into three houses:

  * Bellefeuille, the house for the brave, sensitive, loyal and nature lovers’
  * Ombrelune, this house is for the cunning, logical, curious and ambitious people.
  * Papillonlisse, this house is for the kind, artistic, mature people.

In order to be sorted, you must shoot a silver arrow across the room. After several seconds, the arrow will burst into sparks of your house color: Purple for Papillonlisse, Blue for Ombrelune and green for Bellefeuille. The arrow will choose a house based on your personality, character, and demeanor.

Marinette’s sorting had been weird, after the arrow exploded, the sparks coming out showed two colors. Purple and Green. She remembers the Hall being shocked, no sound was heard, it was something never seen before. After all the events, she spent the year switching between Bellefeuille and Papillonlisse.

She got out of the carriage, stepping inside the castle she cast a look around, feeling her breath hitch. Beauxbatons was truly a beauty.

“Mariiiii”

“Marinette”

“MARINETTE”

She blinked, getting out of her stupor a smile grew on her face as she recognized the person who had yelled at her.

Throwing her arms around said person she screamed “ALYAAAA!”

They collided on the floor due to the force of Marinette’s hug. Laughing at their antics they stood up still hugging each other.

“I missed you so much Mari”

“Right back at you”

Alya Cessaire, an alpha and a pureblood, Marinette’s best friend since the begging of first year. She has hazel eyes and heart-shaped lips. She has wavy and reddish-brown ombre hair which grows slightly past her shoulders, with the tips of her hair having a lighter shade of copper-red. Above her right eyebrow, she has a beauty mark.

“Girl, what did you do this summer?” Alya asked her as they entered the Hall.

“I designed a new gown inspired on a muggle game and helped Papa at work” she replied munching on a chicken nugget. “What about you?”

“I went on a few dates with Nino and looked out for my sisters” she got a dreamy look when she mentioned Nino’s name. 

Marinette smiled at her friend and said “Oww, when’s the wedding?”

Alya was about to respond but was interrupted by the entrance of Madame Olympia. It was tradition to stand till the headmistress sat down.

Madame Olympia a headstrong woman, strict but fair, was looked up to by every student that went to Beauxbatons. Sitting down, Madame gave her traditional speech to new students. The sorting was made and before they were set to go to their houses, Madame spoke up.

“My, my, we have a surprise for you. We will be attending the Triwizard Tournament this year, Hogwarts will be the host once again, I encourage you to participate but remember this is no game, you must accept the consequences of participating and dangers behind it, I wish you the best luck, more details will be given by the Minister of magic at Hogwarts, we leave in two days. Only sixth and seventh year will be attending”

Madame Olympia left, leaving excited teenagers behind. Marinette didn’t know what to think, her parents would never allow her to participate due to what happened he last time the tournament was held.

“MARIIIII” Alya screamed in her ear making her wince “This is awesome, I’m going to put my name”

“Oh Merlin! Alya, if you get chosen it’s going to be awesome!

“You should enter” Alya hugged her and together they went to bed, it was going to be hectic tomorrow and the day after.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a story Im working on, I love the idea of Félix and Marinette together, there's gonna be some angst. Also I'm a sucker for Harry Potter and Miraculous Ladybug, hope you liked it and sorry for any grammar mistakes or any kind of mistake, I'm still learning English and it's the first thing I've written.


End file.
